The distribution and location of items within a retail location can be important to a retailer to maximize sales. Retail locations have to decide where to place certain items based in part on popularity, type, and power supply needs, to name a few. Additionally, maintaining sufficient stock levels for products within the retail location can be important to prevent lost sales. Accordingly, any information on customer location and movement within the retail location, as well as product movement, can be very helpful.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.